Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is a male Bandicoot from an unknown tropical planet. Being a Bandicoot, he is the apex of physical strength and agility. Despite not being able to form a coherent sentence, he manages to live a happy life. Biography Before Capture Crash was a fairly simple creature until Darth Cortex was left to die on Crash's homeworld. Having found Crash, he performed arcane rituals that brought the marsupial some extent of sentience. Having realized the degree of damage a creature like the Bandicoot could cause, Cortex began building a planet-destroying device from the wreckage. However, his work was halted when Crash arrived in his laboratory. Cortex and Crash clashed for hours, until Cortex was Hit by the bandicoot's tornado spin. After Cortex was defeated, Crash built a small hut on a nice stretch of beach. He lived in peace for six years, but everything changed when some scientists discovered Crash's homeworld. The scientist landed right next to Crash's hut. The marsupial went to investigate, but was immediately shocked. With a smattering of gibberish, the bandicoot flopped over. He was put in a crate, and was on his way to the Axial Park Zoo of Corellia. Axial Park Zoo Crash met many interesting animals inside of the Axial Park Zoo. Escape From Axial Park Zoo After the Battle of Corellia, the animals of the Axial Park Zoo began to run rampant throughout the city. Among this crowd of beasts was the marsupial known as Crash Bandicoot. One day, the crazy Bandicoot boarded a Republic supply shuttle heading to Carrick Station. Once the ship arrived at the station, Crash began to cause utter chaos. He destroyed vast amounts of public property and spun into many hapless citizens, including his future nemesis Gohanian and the Jedi Master Vlykarr. Lieutenant Oji'gluna, the patrolman at the time, was not able to stop the havoc Crash was wreaking, since he could not run fast enough to catch the bandicoot. After 50 minutes of destruction, the marsupial disappeared, presumably hiding from the Lieutenant chasing him. Despite looking everywhere possible, Lieutenant Oji'gluna could not find any trace of the wild Bandicoot. The angered Lieutenant swore vengeance on the marsupial that destroyed his station. Whereabouts Today Although there is currently no evidence to support these claims, rumors have begun to surface regarding the reappearance of a certain bandicoot... Crash VS Gohanian Crash Bandicoot was recently spotted in Carrick Station. Lt. Oji'gluna, not able to contain the chaos, called for help from Gohanian. The battle between man and marsupial raged for hours, with the Lord of Dodges finally meeting his match. Though the battle was hard fought by neither party, it was declared a draw when Gohanian got bored of having his godmodding tactics used against him. Crash Bandicoot escaped, and is still at large. Adventures on Tython After sneaking aboard a supply shuttle full of cheese crackers bound for Tython, Crash began to run around the Jedi Temple grounds. Receiving many strange looks from myriad Jedi, Crash saw two Jedi Masters, Nihuluis and Denstar, having an important discussion. Having found a cheese cracker, the bandicoot pointed at the cracker, hopping up and down. Master Nihuluis approached Crash, to which Crash responded with a tornado spin. The Jedi fell over, bereft of life. Denstar rushed to his fallen friend, and looked at Crash. Crash licked his lips, and leaned in very closely to the Jedi; the marsupial shouted into his ear. Denstar fell to the ground, dead. Crash, assuming the two Jedi were sleeping, ran off to his next adventure in the Kalikori Village... Duel in the Den Shortly after escaping from the Jedi Temple medical center following a Slakej-induced lag coma, Crash Bandicoot found himself in the Corellia Square Arena with his nemesis Pinstripe Potoroo. Though the marsupial and the potoroo often have faced off against each other, they were forced to work together when the threat of Lord Harbinger and his Imperial followers arrived. Crash Bandicoot gestured to Harbinger that he wished to duel in the form of the ancient art of "Arpee". The Sith Lord accepted, though their duel was interrupted when Crash's allies had defeated Harbinger's followers. This was not the last time the marsupial and the Sith Lord would face off. Crash gestured to Harbinger to meet in the Outlaw's Den of Tatooine for their true duel of fate. Upon their arrival to the lawless sands, they commenced their "Arpee" duel. For the span of an intense half hour in which Force powers and tornado spins were exchanged, the marsupial and Sith Lord dueled. During the duel, a large amount of spectators had amassed, anxious to see how the epic battle would conclude. Ultimately, Harbinger met his demise when the bandicoot landed one last, critical tornado spin. With Crash's worthy opponent rendered unconscious from the flurry of spins, he reached for Harbinger's lightsaber and took its power crystal. Crash Bandicoot danced to announce that he was the victor of the duel. Trivia * He has stopped the nefarious Sith Lord Darth Cortex from destroying his homeworld countless times. * He enjoys a fine Wampa fruit. * Along with being able to spin in a circle at extreme speeds, Crash is capable of doing a double jump. Some attribute this superhuman feat to the Force while others believe that this is merely due to the Bandicoot's extreme agility. * Crash has a sister that is waiting for him back on his homeworld. Category:Legends